heather's adventure
by Dr-J33
Summary: heather runs away and hawk joins her. a story of adventure, and comedy, and friendship, and bacon.
1. Chapter 1

:I do not own drawn to life:

The adventure of heather pt1; runaway.

Shows Jowee on the phone.

Jowee: really?…. Mari you serious?….. Wow that has to hurt.

Heather enters.

Heather: hey Jowee wana play scrabble?

Jowee: just a sec. (to heather) im on the phone. (back to phone) im back… jeez hate to be that guy.

Heather: O^O… you never pay attention to me!

Jowee: oh that was heather…. Just a sec… (to heather) heather go to your room!

Heather: sniff….. (runs to her room crying)

Jowee: okay… yikes….. Wait who are we talking about?

Shows heather crying in her room.

Heather: sniff…. Why doesn't Jowee spend time with me!…. I know! Ill run away.

Heather takes a green backpack out from a closet and starts putting things in it.

Heather: this will teach him….. Wait, I need to tell someone… someone who can keep a secret but wont stop me… I know!

Heather sneaks out through the window and heads towards the creation hall.

Meanwhile….

Shows hawk in the creation hall playing a video game.

Hawk: yeah take that! Eat lead!

Heather enters.

Heather: hey hawk.

Hawk: oh (pauses game) what brings you here today.

Heather: im running away.

Hawk: running away?….. You wont survive 10 seconds out there. At least, unless you have company.

Heather: ?

Hawk: im going too, I need to lay low untill the scouts forget about me.

Shows a bunch of girl scouts watching hawk using binoculars.

Scouts: he will buy our cookies…. Lone live girl scouts!

Hawk: just let me pack.

Hawk pulls out a grey messenger bag with the words back off on it and starts putting random objects in it.

Hawk: ready.

Heather: then lets go.

Shows the 2 leaving the village.

Later….

Heather: so where do you think we should go?

Hawk: dunno. First thing id do is find a way as far away from the search parties as I could.

Heather: we take a bus?

Hawk: no I don't have a good history with bus lines. I would tell you but its illegal for me to say it to minors.

Heather: then how?

Hawk: my boy… er girl…. We use the train!

They spontaneously appear at a train station.

Heather: but we don't have enough money.

Hawk: easy answer… LOOK YAOI!

Every female other than heather looks away.

Hawk: now!

Hawk grabs heather and jumps in the cargo car of the train.

Heather: whats yaoi?

Hawk: ill tell you when your older.

The train leaves.

Later….

Heather: im hungry.

Hawk: not now, im thinking of what we do after we get off the train.

Voice: howdy.

A hobo raposa emerges from a crate.

Hawk: heather, don't look in his eyes.

Raposa: stowaways too I recon.

Heather: yes.

Raposa: guys you can come out.

3 more hobo raposa enter.

Raposa: im stitch, that's big earl, jed, and barrel bottom (bb)

Big earl: sup.

Jed: hi.

Bb: greetins.

Stitch: so where ya heading?

Heather: dunno, we are getting off at the next station.

Hawk: and you?

Stitch: we are headin to the hobo sanctuary junkyard.

Jed: its hobo heaven.

Earl: I cant wait.

Bb: box!

Hawk's stomach growls.

Hawk: got any food?

Shows the 6 sitting around a lantern eating some generic food.

Heather: what is it?

Jed: its ground beef with soy sauce and spiced with bits of chicken in it.

Hawk: (mouth full) man this stuff is great!

Heather finishes off her food.

Heather: what do you usualy do after dinner?

Stitch: well heather, we sing a good ol fashion country song. Hit it boys!

Bb starts playing on a piano.

Hawk: not a musical number, I had enough of those in the misadventures of Jowee.

Song time!

Stitch: were the hobos of this train! We prefer trains to planes!

Earl: we dress in rags! Because its cool!

Jed: don't be a fool!

Bb: its just our way!

Stitch: we smell like baboon!

Jed: we like cartoons!

Earl: and now we sing!

Bb: cuz its our thing!

All 4: we will ride these tracks to glory! We will ride these tracks to fame!

Stitch: cuz when we get there….

All 4: it will never be the same!

Heather: how do you know when you get there?

Jed: we will know it in our guts!

Hawk: how will you know when to leave?

Earl: we leave as we please!

Shows bb playing an electric guitar.

Stitch: everyone sing!

Heather: alright! Yeah!

Hawk: is it too late to leave?

Stitch: were the hobos of this train!

Heather: they ride the tracks to fame!

Hawk: do I have to sing this song? Cuz to me I think this is wrong.

Jed: cuz were the hobos 4!

Stitch: now chorus time!

Everyone but hawk: We will ride these tracks to fame!

Bb: cuz once we unboard!

Stitch: we will get the reward!

Earl: we will never drop!

Jed: untill we reach our!

Heather: stop!

A bunch of fireworks randomly go off in the background.

Hawk: thank the creator its over!

End song.

Voice: why do I hear music!

Bb: oh crud! it's the inspector! Hide!

The 4 hide in a crate.

Heather: hawk il scared.

Hawk: I got this!

Hawk covers heather with a pile of hay.

Voice: alright!

A raposa in a conductor outfit enters.

Inspector: I heard music!

Shows hawk standing still with a lampshade on his head.

Inspector: hm… (claps)

Hawk's head starts glowing.

Inspector: must be the crows. (leaves)

Hawk:…. Moron.

The inspector runs back in.

Inspector: did you just insult me!

Hawk: uh…. No?

Inspector: oh sorry for bothering you lamp. (leaves)

The 4 exit the crate.

Stitch: good work!

Bb: well done.

Jed: nice!

Earl: cool.

Heather comes out of the hay stack.

Heather: T_T…. don't do that again hawk.

The next day….

Shows heather and hawk standing outside the cargo gar.

Stitch: your more than welcome to come with us.

Heather: thanks but we probably wont fit in at the junkyard.

Jed: nice meetin ya.

Hawk: and thanks for the recipe. If ya need a wedding for a friend or something come to me, they will get a nice discount.

Bb: bye!

Earl: later!

Jed: adios!

Stitch: untill we meet again!

The train takes off.

Heather: hawk? Will we see them again?

Hawk: maybe, but untill then, we keep moving… I need breakfast.

Meanwhile…

Jowee enters heather's room.

Jowee: sorry bout yesterday… ya forgive me?

Jowee notices a note.

Jowee: (reading) deer Jowee, you never pay enough attention to me, im running away. love heather. Ps; I broke your stereo. Oh no….

To be continued…..


	2. city escape

:I do not own drawn to life:

Heather's adventure pt 2; city escape

Shows hawk at a counter in a restaurant.

Hawk: one big eater breakfast combo and a plate of pancakes.

Clerk: sir this is a funeral home, not a diner. There isn't even a breakfast place in the city.

Hawk: 0_0.… !

Hawk is kicked out and lands next to heather who is sitting on a bench.

Heather: no food?

Hawk: looks like we will just have to eat my travel food.

Hawk pulls out a burrito.

Burrito: heather…

Heather: ill pass.

Burrito: your unborn children will be min-

Hawk eats the burrito.

Hawk: now, lets explore.

Shows the 2 staring at a tv.

Heather: why are we here?

Hawk: I need to see who won the soccer game last night.

News person: be on the lookout for runaway child heather wathername and the missing hawk boulreguard g pennington. A 450 dollar reward has been issued for the recovery of heather.

Hawk: not good.

Mob: look! Its that missing girl and that black guy!

Hawk: who are you calling-

Mob: get them!

Hawk: gulp.

Hawk opens up a manhole, grabs heather and jumps in.

Hawk: ha! We are in a sewer! Mobs cant go in sewers! it's the law fool!

Mob: drat (leaves)

Heather: I don't like it down here.

Hawk: relax, sewers are safe.

A tentacle slaps hawk.

Hawk: uh I wanted it to do that.

The 2 walk till they see a vent.

Hawk: check to see if the coast is clear.

Hawk lifts heather up to so she can see through the vent.

Heather: hm…

Shows the mob on the other side.

Mob: we cant enter the sewer, so start pouring gas down the toilet, there gunna light it up. Then they will have to come out!

Heather: yikes.

Hawk: just relax, I have a plan.

The 2 walk untill they find a ladder out of the sewer.

Hawk: ok heres the plan.

Hawk clinbs up the ladder than comes back with box.

Later….

Shows the mob outside the manhole holding a match.

Mob member 1: lets light it up!

Hawk is shown wearing a t shirt that says not hawk standing next to a brown haired raposa in a purple dress. (heather in disguise)

Hawk: when they drop the match, run.

Heather: ok.

They drop the match in and the 2 run.

Mob member: why are they running?

Another mob member: its them you idiot. Get them!

Hawk: think we better ditch these disguises.

The 2 run past a building blocking camera view and the 2 are shown in their usual apparel.

Heather: hawk they are catching up!

Hawk: keep running!

Hawk stops at a golf cart.

Hawk: score!

The 2 get in and drive out of the city.

Mayor: blast.

Citizen: (holding a match) ok!

Shows the city exploding.

Hawk: glad we weren't there.

Heather: where do we go now?

Hawk: I say we follow this road.

Heather: works for me.

The golf cart crashes into a large rock and falls apart.

Hawk: …. Heather cover your ears.

Heather: ok (covers ears)

Hawk: 

Meanwhile.

Shows a shady being on the phone.

Voice on other line: Jowee here.

Being: im here about the ad I saw in the paper…. Ill take the job.

Jowee: you will. Thanks, I miss her.

Being: don't worry ill have her back to you… (hangs up)

Shows the being is dark hawk.

Dark: But hawk however, wont be back….

To be continued….


End file.
